Images In Mind
by VampireRae
Summary: A story told through Ginny's creativity...
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley tapped her pencil lightly. She had been in the library for nearly an hour now and she still hadn't written anything the parchment that sat in front of her. She wanted to write something that spoke the truth, yet subtle. 'I have to admit, this is the area where I struggle at,' Ginny thought to herself. But when she thought that she perked up. 'I have an idea how!' Ginny began to scribble on the parchment.  
  
Admit  
  
I admit it.  
  
I'm not perfect,  
  
But I can be for you.  
  
I admit it.  
  
I have done wrong;  
  
Done things I shouldnt've.  
  
I admit it.  
  
I'm not truthful all the time,  
  
But lies I tell have reason.  
  
I admit it.  
  
I can be false at times,  
  
But only when I have to.  
  
I admit it.  
  
I only do this for you,  
  
So I can be the girl that you want.  
  
She put the quill down and studied what she wrote. "This will have to do," she said outloud. She folded up the parchment and stuck in her notebook that was marked 'Images In Mind". 


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sighed and pushed the mash potatoes around on her plate. She wasn't feeling hungry.  
  
"Gin, are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny looked up at her friend, her eyes were full of concern. Ginny forced a smile on her face and said that she was fine. Hermione gave her a skeptical look, nodded, and went back eating. Ginny sighed again and got up from the table.  
  
"I'm not feeling hungry right now, so I'm going to go up to the common room," she stated to the trio.  
  
"Alright Gin," Harry said.  
  
"You feeling alright Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny laughed alittle and said, "I'm fine Ron. Don't worry about me." She turned and left the Great Hall.  
  
The walk to Gryffindor Tower was short, considering her mind was wandering. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and walked into the common room. It was vancant, of course.  
  
Ginny settled her self in the chair by the fire and pulled out her notebook that was labled "Images In Mind", and a quill. She began to scribble in the notebook. When she was done, she read it out loud.  
  
Broken Wings  
  
Will you catch me?  
  
For I am falling.  
  
Falling fast to the ground.  
  
My wings are broken,  
  
To no repair.  
  
They are battered,  
  
By someone who could care less.  
  
Would you still catch me,  
  
If you know it was I who did it?  
  
I am to blame,  
  
For breaking these wings of mine.  
  
I have reason to my actions.  
  
Will you catch me?  
  
For I'm falling in love with you.  
  
These wings are the only thing,  
  
That keeps me from you.  
  
A barrier between us.  
  
The Lord knows how I feel,  
  
But He says it's my choice.  
  
So, are you going to catch me?  
  
I broke my wings for you,  
  
Gave up perfect for you,  
  
Left the life I knew for you.  
  
I want to start a-new with you.  
  
A new life,  
  
Without perfect,  
  
Without these wings.  
  
So I'm going to ask one more time,  
  
Are you going to catch me?  
  
I'm falling for you.  
  
She smiled at the work that she had done. It was the truth that she had been hinding for a while. Only if she had the courage to give it to the person it was meant for. 'Some Gryffindor I am,' Ginny smirked. 


	3. Chatper 3

Ginny hurried through the hallways. She tried hard to keep the tears back, and the anger and pain hidden.  
  
'How can I let him get to me like that!' she cursed to herself.  
  
She gave the Fat Lady the password, and she dashed up to her dormitory, advoiding her brother, Hermione, and Harry. She flopped down in her bed and cried into her pillow.  
  
"How can I love someone that won't and couldn't love me back!" she cried into the pillow. After a few minutes of crying, she turned to her side, and sighed. He has hurt her many times before, but not like this. His words had cut deep. But she couldn't blame him. He was only saying what the rumor was. No thanks to Blaise, she might never be with the guy that she really loved.  
  
"I should've listen to Ron about Blaise," Ginny thought out loud.  
  
She only dated Blaise for a few months, and he broke it off. But he's been telling all his classmates that she was easy, and that she a slut.  
  
Ginny shook her head trying to get rid of the thought of Blaise. "I can't believed I thought I loved him," Ginny said, scornfully. She reached for her notebook and quill that was by her bed. She opened it to a new page, dipped her quill in the ink well, and started to write.  
  
All I Can Feel  
  
Pain.  
  
That's all I feel now.  
  
Like a thousand needles,  
  
Pricking and stabbing,  
  
Not able to find what they want.  
  
I cannot brush the feeling away,  
  
For it won't depart.  
  
I can't deal with it any longer.  
  
It's getting the best of me;  
  
I can tell.  
  
There is no remedy for this,  
  
For it runs deep,  
  
And hides when sought.  
  
No use to seek help,  
  
No one will be able to.  
  
It's up to me to end it all;  
  
It's not like anyone will miss me.  
  
I'll swallow the contents in my hand,  
  
And soon it will end.  
  
And I won't have to deal  
  
With this pain.  
  
"Of course I'm not going to kill myself. That's just stupid," Ginny said. She made a move to erase the last few lines, but decided against it. It's not like anyone is gonna read it.  
  
"Besides, it's just a poem. Poems don't have to be based on how you feel," Ginny said. She put the notebook and quill back on the table. She pulled the quilt her mom made for her up to her neck and fell asleep. 


	4. Chatper 4

Ginny sat at a table studying for her Charms exam that was tomorrow. She was in the middle of copying something important down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and turned to see who the hand belonged to. It didn't surprise her that it belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
"Sorry Gin, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to ask you if I could sit with you," Harry asked.  
  
Ginny nodded her answer. She was too busy to talk. She need to understand what was going on in Charms more than ever. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry take a seat across from her. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to look up.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked, not looking up from her Charms book.  
  
"Nothing, Gin," Harry said.  
  
"Don't tell me nothing Harry...otherwise you won't be staring at me like I was a bloody banshee!" Ginny snapped quietly. Ginny looked up and saw that Harry was shocked by what she said. "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to snap," Ginny apologized.  
  
"I know," Harry said. "But you're right. Gin, I'm just worried about you. Ever since you were with Blaise you changed. I mean, he's been spreading some nasty stuff about you, that I know that isn't true." Ginny looked into his eyes. They were sincere and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Gin, you know I consider you as a sister I never had, and you know I love you to death. But I don't want to see you hurt or in pain. Please, tell me what's wrong," Harry said, his eyes pleading.  
  
Ginny closed her Charms book, and grabbed Harry's hand that was on the table, giving it a gently, reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine. Really I am. If I ever have a problem, I'll come to you okay? You're like a seventh brother to me. I'll be fine," Ginny said.  
  
'But only if you knew I'll only be fine with you,' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Ginny got up from her chair and shoved her things into her bag. "Sorry Harry. I have to run. I promised Luna I'll help her with her Muggle Studies."  
  
Harry got up from his chair and walked around the table until he was face to face with Ginny. Ginny looked up at Harry wondering what he was up to. She found out when Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her a hug.  
  
"Alright Gin. I believe you," Harry said, smiling.  
  
Ginny just stood there and looked at him dumbfoundedly, then turned to leave. Harry watched her exit the library, and then returned to his seat to study for his Transfiguration exam. When he sat down he noticed that there was a light blue book left by the seat where Ginny was sitting. He picked it up and looked at it. It was light blue with swirls of lavender on it and silver letters spelling out "Images In Mind".  
  
'I never seen this book before,' Harry thought. His curiousity got the best of him and he opened the book up and flipped a few pages. When he stopped he saw two poems on the pages in front of him. Right away he noticed the handwriting...it was Ginny's. Harry couldn't help himself, and he read the two poems that were written there...  
  
I'll Be Fine  
  
sometimes i need to fly away,  
  
to somewhere where guys are not,  
  
to see what i really got in life.  
  
my friends tell me he's not worth it,  
  
and i take it in without a fit.  
  
sometimes i lie awake,  
  
wishing what i couldn't take.  
  
he was everything i want,  
  
but i know it will haunt me forever.  
  
i couldn't tell him good-bye.  
  
all i could do was satnd by,  
  
and watch him leave before my eyes.  
  
the feeling slowly sunk in,  
  
i will be fine,  
  
and will live without him.  
  
Never Noticed  
  
looking back on memories,  
  
and through all my diaries,  
  
i could not help of thinking of him,  
  
playing quidditch in the wind.  
  
he looked perfect in everyway,  
  
from the view of the doorway.  
  
he never noticed,  
  
when i watched him practice.  
  
he was good at ignoring,  
  
but i kept on adoring him.  
  
he was everything a girl could ask for.  
  
but it was a task.  
  
a task of being noticed;  
  
he lookes past me everyday,  
  
never noticing me in the hallway.  
  
i guess the affection,  
  
had to be perfection,  
  
in everyway.  
  
Harry closed the book slowly. He didn't need to ask Ginny who were the poems where about, because he already knew. They were about him.  
  
He put the book on top his books, left the library, and headed for the common room.  
  
~¤~  
  
Harry entered the common room and spotted Ginny over by the fireplace, looking franticly through her pack. Harry smiled. He loved it when she was frantic; she looked like her mother, even though Ginny hated to be told that. He walked slowly up to her.  
  
"Gin, is everything alright?" Harry asked, rather amused.  
  
"No! I can't find my notebook. I thought I had it with my Charms book but I guess I didn't. Oh no! I think I left it in the library!" Ginny said franticly. She was about to run out of the portrait hole, when Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Yeah, it was there, but I brought it back to you. Figuring that you might need it," Harry said.  
  
Ginny froze and looked at the light blue book in his hand. But she faked a sigh of relief and took the book from Harry.  
  
"Thanks Harry. But you didn't read it, did you?" Ginny asked, eyeing Harry.  
  
"No, I didn't read it Gin," Harry lied and let go of Ginny's arm.  
  
"Thanks again, Harry! But I have to go now and meet Luna!" Ginny said. She went up on her tiptoes and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, then she left the common room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny sighed happily and dropped down in "her" chair by the fire. That night had been wonderful. He had surprised her that night, with a picnic by the lake's edge. She was astonished with the offer. She was suspicious at first, but she calmed down when they started to eat. He was sensitive and kind, parts of him that he never showed. She wanted to know what he was up to, asking her out on a date.  
  
He told her that he had waited a long time for her to be free. He apologized to her for making her feel bad the day before, when he called her easy and a slut. He admitted that he punched Blaise when he told all the guys in Slytherin that Ginny gave into him, that she was easy. Ginny's eyes enlarged when he told her things that were deep and personal. But he really surprised her when he walked her back to the school, and he gave her a kiss outside of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ginny sighed again, and pulled out "Images In Mind" notebook. Settled for the muggle pencil that her dad sent her in the mail. She began to scrawl in the notebook, spilling all her feelings into her work.  
  
One Last Time  
  
Would you ask me to dance again?  
  
Would you twirl me around one last time?  
  
I love to feel the wind in my hair.  
  
I love the warmth of your hand on my back.  
  
Would you ask me out on a date again?  
  
Would you take me be to that special place one last time?  
  
I love the feel of the blanket beneath me.  
  
I love to dine under the stars with you.  
  
Would you kiss me again?  
  
Would you hold me like you did one last time?  
  
I love to feel your lips on mine.  
  
I love the way you hold me tight when are close.  
  
Would you hug me again?  
  
Would you tell me good-by one last time?  
  
I love the way you care for me.  
  
I love the way you would do anything for me.  
  
Would you call me again?  
  
Would dream of me one last time?  
  
I love the way you would call me at odd hours.  
  
I love the way you tell me your dreams of me.  
  
Would you come back to me again?  
  
Would you make sure you'd hold me one last time?  
  
I love you too much to see you leave.  
  
I love you too much to imagine life without you.  
  
Ginny sighed again and put the pencil and notebook away. She noticed that Hermione was walking down the stairs, and she grinned mischievously. 'Oh, how would Ron, Harry, and Hermione react when they find out!' Ginny thought. She got up from her chair and met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Where were you all night?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged and simply replied with a lie, "I went to Hogsmead quickly."  
  
Hermione shook her head and giggled. Ginny knew Hermione had bought her lie. They both just smiled and went up the stairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione knocked on the door. "Ginny?" she whispered softly. It was late, and Hermione had a suspicion that Ginny was sneaking out, and being a Gryffindor prefect, she had to sort it out.  
  
When she didn't get an answer, she slowly opened the door. Ginny's roommates were asleep in their beds, but Hermione didn't care about them.  
  
She walked over to Ginny's bed, and pulled back the curtains, seeing an empty bed before her. Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
'Ginny, where are you? Why are you sneaking off?' Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head and turned to leave, when a book caught her eye. It was Ginny's poems. Hermione looked around to make sure Susan and Jennette were asleep. She picked up the book and pondered.  
  
'It's not my right to look in this,' she thought. 'But, if Ginny is trouble I should read it.'  
  
Hermione picked it up and flipped it to the last entry that Ginny has written. It was about a two months difference between that entry and the one before it. Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed and read the poem before her.  
  
The Power of Him  
  
i cannot escape him,  
  
for i swore to serve him forever.  
  
at night he calls to me,  
  
and i obey him.  
  
i am only for him;  
  
no one else at all.  
  
i can feel his breath on my neck,  
  
sultry and full of lust.  
  
i can hear him in my ear  
  
promising me things he can give me:  
  
power, lust, and wealth.  
  
things i can do without,  
  
but his touch overrides my mind.  
  
i cannot think clearly around him.  
  
he makes me feel beautiful,  
  
ways others could not do.  
  
i know what i do is wrong,  
  
but he makes it feel so right.  
  
he makes me burn inside.  
  
his kisses are passionate and full of desire.  
  
every night i let his hands wander,  
  
letting him touch wherever he pleases.  
  
when day comes, and the sun is rising  
  
i only have a frail memory of the night before.  
  
i can see the markings he has made,  
  
deep...dark...visible...  
  
nothing can hide them,  
  
for he wants it to be known,  
  
that i am his forever,  
  
his slave for his fantasies.  
  
never could makes him feel love,  
  
nor will i know what love is.  
  
his power is too strong to fight.  
  
i shake when i speak ill of him.  
  
he would torture me when he finds out,  
  
makes me pay for waht i defy.  
  
if i resist, he will come to me.  
  
slipping into my bed,  
  
whispering the same things.  
  
i try to ignore him, but it's no use.  
  
his words have power and magic to them,  
  
makes me turn to him and follow;  
  
knowing the same thing will happen.  
  
there is no use escaping,  
  
the power of him.  
  
Hermione slowly closed the book and put it back in it's place. She shook her head and tried to convince herself that Ginny was just imaginative...  
  
But Ginny this imaginative? Ginny is too innocent and naïve to know what that was like. How could she know such a thing? And who was this guy she was talking about? The one that made her do those things?  
  
Hermione silently but quickly exited the room. Just as she walked into her room, she heard footsteps coming up the stone stairs. Hermione closed the door, leaving a slight gap. She saw Ginny tiptoeing down the hall.  
  
Just as she was to open the door, Hermione stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny froze where she was, and spun around to face her friend.  
  
"Hermione, do we have to?" Ginny asked, timidly.  
  
"Yes," was the only answer she got. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny waited for the all of Gryffindor tower to leave for breakfast.  
  
"Aren't you two coming?" Harry asked. Ron stood next to him waiting for the girls' answer.  
  
"Go ahead. We'll catch up to you guys," Hermione said. Ginny just said on the couch in front of the fireplace, looking away from the boys. Harry noticed a small red mark on her neck, but dismissed it, thinking that Ginny probably got stung by something.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded thier understanding, and walked out the portrait hole. After the boys left, Hermione sat down by Ginny, but Ginny didn't look at her friend.  
  
"Ginny, I'm not mad, just worried, Hun," Hermione softly said. She took Ginny's hand in her's, giving it a light squeeze.  
  
"'Mione, don't. It's over, we're not see each other anymore," Ginny said, as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, hopeing Hermione didn't notice.  
  
"Ginny, I know you and Blaise broke up a long time ago---"  
  
"No, 'Mione, I was going out with...Draco," Ginny cut in.  
  
Hermione looked at her, confused. Ginny has been sneaking out at night, for the past two months, to be with Malfoy? Hermione shook her head, hoping to hear Ginny wrong, but she knew she didn't.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione said, not knowing what to say exactly. She pulled Ginny into a hug, and Ginny just cried, mummbling about how stupid she was, and how she lost her innocence to someone like Malfoy.  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤  
  
Ginny pulled out her notebook and a quill. She needed to get rid of what she had in her mind. She began to scribble down her feelings, taking note on a piece she wrote a while back. She started the same way...  
  
Broken Wings 2  
  
Why didn't you catch me?  
  
Why did you let me fall past you?  
  
Now I have hit the ground,  
  
With such a great speed.  
  
Why didn't you catch me?  
  
Why did you let me endure this pain?  
  
My wings are torn from my shoulders,  
  
Before they could be repaired with time,  
  
But now, it's no use.  
  
Why didn't you catch me?  
  
Why are you letting me lie here along?  
  
You are standing above me,  
  
Smothering me with your lies.  
  
Why didn't you catch me?  
  
Why did you do this?  
  
I'm on the hard ground,  
  
Curled up in a ball,  
  
From the pain that is going through my body.  
  
Why didn't you catch me?  
  
Why did you let me fall?  
  
I broke my wings for you,  
  
But obviously, you don't care!  
  
I wanted to be with you,  
  
And I fell to the Earth for you.  
  
But yet, you let me go right by.  
  
Why didn't you catch me?  
  
Why didn't you tell me that you weren't going to?  
  
I would have understood,  
  
Even though I would still hit the ground.  
  
If you gave me a reason why you didn't,  
  
Then maybe I won't be in this pain.  
  
So, why didn't you catch me?  
  
Was it because you were scared?  
  
Was it because you didn't love me?  
  
Was it because you found someone new?  
  
Or, was it because you didn't even notice me?  
  
Ginny sighed. Her heart was broken for the third time, once by Harry and twice by Slytherins. Her feelings about love were nothing more than a dream...so hard to reach. She lost everything to Draco...her innocence, her heart, even her soul.  
  
'How could I love someone like him?' she thought.  
  
"Ginny?" a soft voice said behind her. She snapped the notebook close and looked up, and smiled at who it was.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are always sneaking up behind me," Ginny playfully scolded.  
  
Harry smirked, but just said, "Naturally."  
  
Ginny laughed at this. A real laugh. She never really laughed when she went out with Blaise or even Draco. It felt good to laugh again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing Harry. Nothing at all," Ginny answered with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled back. He looked down at his feet and shuffled a bit.  
  
"Gin," he began. Ginny stood up, packing her books into her bag.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Do you---do you want to---What I'm trying to say is---"  
  
"Harry, just say it," Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Fine," Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
Ginny stared at him, amazed what he had asked. 'Is he actually serious? Does he really want to go for a walk with me?' Ginny thought childishly.  
  
"Sure," she answered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny and Harry walked around the grounds for most of the afternoon. They talked about almost everything, even Quidditch, which to Harry's surprise, Ginny knew a lot about. Things were going great until Harry brought up the subject of dating. Ginny almost broke down in tears, and Harry was surprised at this.  
  
"It's alright Gin," Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry wasn't that good with crying girls. Even when he was with Cho, he couldn't think of things to say to make her feel better, but always worse.  
  
Ginny sniffed softly and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. 'Dammit, I had to go and cry. Harry must think I'm like Cho,' Ginny thought to herself, as she continued to walk with her eyes looking down at the ground.  
  
After a moment of silence, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and stopped. This started Ginny so much that she let out a small gasp. Her nerves calmed down when she realized it was only Harry.  
  
"Harry, do you like to make my heart beat out of control? Stop startling me," Ginny said.  
  
"Sorry Gin," Harry said, letting go of her arm. "It's just that..."  
  
"It's just what, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up into his green eyes.  
  
"It's just that you're like a sister to me, and I don't like to see you hurt. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Harry, I'm fine. Do I look like I'm not?"  
  
"No, it's just that you worry me sometimes."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I'm glad you care Harry but I'm fine, really, I am." Harry looked down at her skeptically, but just smiled.  
  
"Alright Gin, but you know you can always come to me."  
  
"I know, Harry. I know," Ginny said. She gave Harry a hug. "I got to get going. I promised Hermione that I would help her with something." And with that she ran back to the castle, leaving Harry behind.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny jumped on her bed, and grabbed the book and quill that was under pillow. After Hermione found it, she had to find it another hiding place. She knew that Hermione meant well when she read it, but Ginny still couldn't help but feel like her privacy was invaded. She started to scribble down line after line. She was surprised that the questions she wrote correspond to each other.  
  
Questions  
  
Would you comfort me when I'm down?  
  
Would you look my way if you saw me in town?  
  
Would you be there for me if I cried?  
  
Would you even try?  
  
Could we ever be more than friends?  
  
Or does it all depend?  
  
Did you know I would always be there?  
  
Did you know I would always care?  
  
Was it right to tell you how I feel?  
  
Am I sure this is for real?  
  
Would you come running if I called your name?  
  
If I told you I loved you, would it be the same?  
  
Ginny laughed out loud. 'That was lame,' she thought. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she yelled.  
  
"Ginny, it's me, Hermione. Harry, Ron and I are going to go down to the kitchen, do you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" Ginny replied.  
  
"You sure?" Hermione persisted.  
  
"Sure as I'll ever be! Besides, I'm tired."  
  
"Alright. G'night Ginny."  
  
"Night Hermione." 


End file.
